


Dandelions and Werewolves

by Spoopity_boopity



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Be nice please, Might be OOC, My punctuations are a messssss, Other, don look at me, idk - Freeform, the simp flag rise once more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoopity_boopity/pseuds/Spoopity_boopity
Summary: Day 19 of 31 days of Wayhaven: WolfAfter a close shave with the trappers it was decided Ainsley was to be staying with Unit Alpha for a few months or at the very least until the Trapper sweep operation was accomplished. Ainsley began feeling blue until their favorite werewolf went out of their way to cheer them up.
Relationships: Ainsley Langford/Maaka Scott, nb!detective/Maaka Scott
Kudos: 5





	Dandelions and Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering who the Unit Bravo LI is, it's no one, this is a friendship route detective.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ainsley sighed wistfully as they took in the town of Florsera through the window, it was a town filled with flowers and colorful paths, a town that somehow had flowers growing in nook and crannies, in colors and natural arrangements that would put the most fancy and pricey bouquets to shame, but it was not Wayhaven. It was not home, it was not the place they believed they ought to be, which should be right alongside Unit Bravo as they fearlessly tackle their next mission. It had been a couple of weeks since they were temporarily moved there by the Agency after their last mission. The trappers, or should I say the bastards that can never seem to be cleared out, grew in cunning and ruthlessness over time. The previous protection measures had been enough for a while, they would come close but never reach. It was only until the trappers started involving the residents of Wayhaven that it went too far.

After Ainsley got captured from trying to help one of the town’s kids who was threatened into cooperating with the trappers, the Agency had had enough. The Agency decided to commit a full and thorough sweep for trappers, the ones captured would be interrogated for information on the rest of the trappers identities and locations; if they could not be interrogated, then they would have to be… convincingly persuaded. To ensure that the detective would not get swiped in the process it was agreed upon that they’d be temporarily moved to another unit in another town. They decided on sending Ainsley to a team that was capable, and powerful yet also stationed far enough, to Ava’s dismay the unit the best unit that fit that description was the one and only Unit Alpha.

Even though it was written that Ainsley was temporarily transferred to another team, to them it just felt like the babysitting week with Unit Bravo all over again but instead of four hot vampires it was four hot werewolves. There had been a rumor that someone was using the exotic and bountiful variety of flowers around town to try and create their own DMB formula. The rumor was confirmed after the fae unit that was sent to investigate had disappeared. The implications of the rumor along with the missing unit was grave enough for Unit Alpha to be sent over.

The town of Florsera was not a town the detective was familiar with and skill areas that they excelled in were areas that the members of Unit Alpha could cover well on their own. So far Ainsley’s routine has been, following UA around, being told to stay somewhere with one of them, then rinse and repeat. Although the friendly, and or warm nature of the majority of the Unit made it more bearable Ainsley still felt like they were just being a bother but it was something they never let show. The feeling these past few days has been a lot heavier than usual. At the moment only Tamiko was the only other person in the room and after asking as many questions as she could bear which was not actually that many, Ainsley thought it best to give her a break. They felt a little better that at the very least they’d come out of this experience a bit having learned a lot more about werewolves.  
Ainsley was brought out of their reverie after hearing bits and pieces of a loud conversation that was getting closer and closer, they smiled. One of the many things that they appreciated about the twin wolves was that you didn’t really need superhearing to know when they were coming. Unlike their first meeting they didn’t really bust through the doors, aware of how their strength makes things a lot more delicate than they usually are.

Ainsley’s attention falling upon the taller twin, Maaka Scott, the memory of his big grin falling to an embarrassed expression after the detective and Lesedi expressed their mutual fondness for museums, left a favorable impression in Ainsley’s mind. He was tall and embodied the concept of power even more so than Ava but the way he fumbled on his words as if trying to backtrack tickled their heart. Even the way he initially burst into the room and announced that their unit was ready to alleviate any boredom they assumed Unit Bravo would cage Ainsley in was precious. Naturally finding these little musings ridiculous they kept quiet, but a hint of small played on their lips anyway.

But something was odd about the way they entered this time. Tane, the younger, more charming brother opened the door, a sly smile on their face. Maaka had a harder time than usual ducking under the door as his hands were cupped together. Then he was only ever so slightly meandering as if hesitant as he went further into the room. Before Ainsley could ask, Tamiko spoke up.

“What took you so long? And what’s with that?” she said pointing to Maaka’s hands, her bangles clacking together.

“Oh well, we just made a few stops here and there. A little gift for our little guest.” Tane jibed then gave Maaka a playful smack behind his shoulder. Ainsley scrunches up their face in a lighthearted manner at Tane who knew well of their awareness of their short stature. After catching their eye, Maaka looked away and his lips pursed for a moment. With it becoming evident that Maaka was approaching them, the detective got up and was getting ready to crane their neck awkwardly to look him in the eye but before that, a pair of large loosely clasped hands were presented to them.

“Maaka, what-”

Yellow.

As Maaka’s hands unfurl, a pair of dandelion blooms were revealed accompanied by a few dandelion puffs. Ainsley’s breath catches in their throat as they processed what was happening. They wondered if their worsening mood was that obvious and he just wanted to make them feel better.

 _“Agh- Fuck-”_ they thought, rolling their lips togther trying to contain the dopey smile that was threatening to take form.

“You-” his words stumble “-uh like dandelions yeah?” the words he uttered upbeat yet unsure, unbefitting of his usual demeanor followed by a slightly sheepish grin.

Ainsley remembered making a downcast comment about the lack of them in Florsera, they loved dandelions. Lots of people consider them weeds but to Ainsley they were flowers that meant silent wishes, and the ability to grow bright even in the most desolate, scarce, and unlikely of places. It was one belief that never changed, even after growing up and being proven wrong.

“Kept insisting we walk around. Imagine my surprise when he just shot up to grab a few flowers that were growing on the side of a wall that was 2 stories up. Nearly got seen by a couple walking by,” Tane adds, lightly urging a response of sorts.

_“Fuck, fuck- I think I'm in love.”_

The fact that Maaka remembered it and went up to get them the moment he saw them made Ainsley feel all sorts of ways. Unable to hold their expression down any longer, the softest smile decorated their face. Ainsley then reached out to take the dandelions gently, purposely lingering as they left their cupped hands now holding the flowers in his hands. The hands that were much bigger in comparison that it would almost be funny if it wasn’t for the fact that they couldn’t really think about anything else other than cherishing the way their heart feels so full at that moment.

“Thank you,” they said on a dreamy breath.

Maaka’s hands twitched in response and he froze up after feeling the tender touch of their hands from his palm all the way down to the soles of his feet. Before the detective would feel the heat coming off of him he retracted his hands and took what for him is a small step away.

“Glad ya like it,” he says before letting out a nervous chuckle. As he scratches the back of his neck he feels grateful for the tattoos that lined his face as they would camouflage whatever red tinges that would show on his cheeks. The view of the detective silently and meaningfully admiring the dandelions in hand was breathtaking but Maaka could feel a sudden prick of irritation as he glanced to the side and saw both Tamiko and Tane giving him the biggest shit eating grins he’s ever seen. He could almost hear their barely restrained taunts and teasing from eye contact alone.

“You know, I never took you for a sap who went around picking flowers,” Tamiko chaffs to which Maaka reddens in response.

“Well that’s-” he starts but Tane quickly interjects.

“So, whaddya think detective? Pretty sure that was a proposal.” he jokes, only flustering Maaka even more.

“I think-” Ainsley mutters, drawing the room to silence. They finally look up from their hands and on an impulse

“You’ve made me fall for you a second time now,” they say, the expression of everyone in the room dropping in surprise.

Ainsley takes a few steps forward and Maaka stiffens.

“You ought to take responsibility,” they purr as they look up into Maaka’s eyes with a genuinely lovestruck gaze nearly brushing against his petrified form.

A loud sound snapped them out of their romance ridden daze, Tane had given Maaka a large smack on the other shoulder this time as if celebrating the positive response Ainsley had given. Tamiko on the other hand was laughing to tears, having thrown her head back while gripping her stomach.

“I-” she wheezes “I never thought I’d see the day a rabbit would scare Maaka senseless. Hahahahahahaa!” she continues to laugh until the door opens and Lesedi’s elegant form gracefully enters. The detective guesses that she arrived somewhere after the twins did but hearing the conversation, she made the decision to wait so she wouldn’t interrupt. A small knowing smile was painted on her ebony features, Ainsley felt incredibly embarrassed praying that no one in Unit Bravo hears of this but if they’ve gotten to know anything about Tane and Tamiko then any hope of that is immediately extinguished. Tamiko pulls herself together, wiping her tears away as Lesedi speaks up.

“Other fortunate news being,” Lesedi says with the corners of her lips still quirked up and Ainsley swears that they could hear a jiving undertone in that pleasantly delivered statement. Their face burns up, the way Lesedi was speaking it was as if someone had just announced their engagement. They walk back to their initial spot, doing their best to avoid looking at anyone else in the room; Ainsley takes a handkerchief from their pocket then carefully wraps the dandelion blooms and puffs in it. The gesture being closely watched by Maaka’s dark brown eyes which Ainsley could feel, evident by the way they purse their lips as their cheeks redden. The other people in the room fondly looking over the two of them, some more subtle that others.

“On my way here we received word of a lead, we will be heading to the specified location to find clues and traces there.” she finished, heading out the door obviously meaning for the others to follow which they did, with Ainsley and Maaka being the last ones to leave. Ainsley softly grasped Maaka's arm before he got to the door, feeling a small shiver from where they laid their hand. Maaka turns before clearing their throat and giving Ainsley his full attention.

"Thank you, truly." they say with sincerity that quickly gave way to a joking smile "But if you keep this up I might start having second thoughts about going back." they jest.

"And you say that like it's a bad thing?" he replies with a grin but part of him obviously meaning it.

"Come on," they sigh "Let's get to work," Ainsley says, gently ushering him out. They walked side by side for as long as the path allowed, with Maaka taking smaller steps than usual to accommodate the small detective, both looking forward to the mission more so than most people would.


End file.
